Hilfe:Verbessere dein Wiki
1. Wird mein Wiki funktionieren? 2. Benutzer begeistern 3. Erschaffe eine Gemeinschaft 4. Verbessere dein Wikia Sobald du die Hürden der Erstellung einer eigenen Benutzerseite überwunden hast, kannst du von der kollektiven Weisheit und Erfahrung der anderen Wikianer (englisch) profitieren, gerade wenn du das Thema in- und auswendig kannst und es kaum erwarten kannst zu schreiben. Tipps sind hier: #Zeit sparen (über kurz oder lang) #Sehen, was als nächstes getan werden sollte #Benutzer anziehen Abonniere die Mailingliste Jedes Wikia wird mit einer freien Mailingliste ausgestattet. Trage dich in die Mailingliste deines Wikis ein (und sporne deine Freunde auch dazu an) und am besten auch in die zentrale Wikia-Mailingliste. Ändere die Hauptseite Die Hauptseite deines Wikis trägt den Namen "Hauptseite" ("Main Page" bei englischen Wikis). Falls du sie auf einen anderen Titel verschieben möchtest, denke daran, eine Weiterleitung von Hauptseite zum neuen Ort zu machen. Du solltest dann auch MediaWiki:Mainpage bei deinem Wiki ändern, um auf den neuen Titel hinzuweisen. Neu eingerichtete Wikis werden mit einigen Standard-Vorlagen erstellt. So befinden sich auf der Hauptseite und dem Community-Portal schon einige Texte. Editiere die Seiten und füge aktuelle Informationen hinzu um dein Wiki interessant zu gestalten. Du kannst auch jederzeit das Design anderer Wikis kopieren, wenn es dir gefällt. Leitfaden des Projektes Füge auf der "Über"-Seite von deinem Wiki eine Beschreibung, bzw. einen Leitfaden deines Projektes hinzu. (Eine Kurzbeschreibung hast du bereits bei der Beantragung deines Wikis verfasst. Diese kannst du beispielsweise direkt übernehmen.) Der Leitfaden soll einen ersten Einblick in das Wiki bieten und den Benutzern erklären, welche Informationen sie in diesem Wiki finden werden. Du solltest die Ziele des Wikis auflisten und welche Zielgruppe du dir vorstellst. Erkläre den Benutzern wie sie ein Teil des Wikis werden können. Inhalt erstellen Um Inhalte in dein Wiki zu bringen, musst du das Wiki erst einmal "seeden (englisch)". Sei darauf vorbereitet, anfangs eine Menge Zeit zu investieren, bevor sich eine Community in deinem Wiki bildet.. Im MeatBallWiki - einem der ältesten Wikis überhaupt - steht: :Es dauert. In den ersten zwei Wochen werden Freunde Ihre Benutzerseiten erstellen und dir ein paar nette Worte im Wiki hinterlassen. Rechne damit, dass du drei bis vier Monate oder noch länger alle Inhalte selbst erstellen musst. Du wirst 95% oder sogar 98% des Inhalts schreiben. Das kann 1-2 Jahre täglich 1-2 Stunden Arbeit bedeuten. :Täusch dich nicht selbst. Nur ein Dutzend Benutzer werden sich anfangs aktiv an deinem Wiki beteiligen. Sie schreiben die restlichen 2-5% des Inhalts. Nach ein oder zwei Jahren und 1000 bis 2000 Artikeln besteht die Chance, dass die Community sich selbst trägt. Versuche nur thematisch passende Inhalte zu deinem Wiki hinzuzufügen und keine irrelevanten Dinge. Ein aussagekräftiger Projekt-Leitfaden kann dabei helfen. Wähle einen Skin und ein Farbschema Du hast die Möglichkeit das Aussehen deines Wikis in vielfältiger Weise zu beeinflussen. Auf der Seite Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins findest du eine detaillierte Auflistung aller Möglichkeiten. Ändere das Logo thumb|150px|Logo-Sammlung *Du kannst das Logo eines jeden Wikias anpassen. *Um ein Logo zu ändern, lade eine Datei namens Wiki.png hoch. Diese sollte nicht größer als 145 Pixel (Breite) und 150 Pixel (Höhe) sein. *Klicke Shift+R (Firefox) oder Strg+R (IE) um das neu von dir hochgeladene Logo zu sehen. *Um Vandalismus vorzubeugen ist das Logo geschützt, so dass nur Administratoren eine neue Version hochladen können. *Bist du kein Administrator, lade bitte das Logo unter den Namen Logo.png anstatt von Wiki.png hoch und kontaktiere einen oder das Community Team um es an den richtigen Platz zu kopieren. *Ùmfangreichere Informationen findest du auf der Seite Hilfe:Logo. Andere Änderungen des Erscheinungsbildes ;Ändere das Favicon :Ein Favicon oder Lieblings-Icon (engl. favourites icon) kann bei Wikia hochgeladen werden um deinen Wiki ein persönliches Icon zu verleihen. Es wird in der Adressleiste des Browsers neben der URL, in den Lesezeichen und in den Reitern angezeigt. Du musst nur eine .ico Datei unter den Namen "Bild:Favicon.ico" hochladen, um eines zu deinem Wiki hinzuzufügen. Wir empfehlen, die Datei von einem Administrator schützten zu lassen. Siehe Creatures:Image:Favicon.ico als Beispiel für ein persönliches Favicon eines Wikias. Siehe auch Hilfe:Favicon. ;Hinzufügen eines Suchlogos :Über der Suchbox in der Navigation kann ein Bild hinzugefügt werden, wenn man es unter dem Namen "Search_logo.png" hochlädt. Wenn ein Logo hinzugefügt worden ist, verlinkt das Bild zur Zentral-Wikia (en). ;Bearbeite die Benutzeroberfläche :Die Benutzeroberfläche kann mittels MediaWiki Namensraum bearbeitet werden. Siehe Hilfe:Navigation (englisch) und MediaWiki Namensraum Hilfe-Kategorie (englisch) für Hilfe mit verschiedenen MediaWiki Namensraum-Vorlagen. Allgemein ist es üblich die Standard-Grundstruktur beizubehalten, damit andere Benutzer sich in den MediaWiki-Nachrichten zurechtfinden. Du benötigst Admininistratorenrechte um die Benutzeroberfläche zu bearbeiten. Für mehr Informationen über das Konfigurieren deines Wikis mittels MediaWiki-Namensraum, siehe Wiki-Konfiguration (englisch). ;Ändere die Formatvorlage :Das allgemeine Aussehen kann durch das Bearbeiten der Seite MediaWiki:Monaco.css für das jeweilige Wiki geändert werden. Individuelle Farben und andere Änderungen können mit dieser Formatvorlage geändert werden. Du kannst dir auch einige Beispiele von angepassten Skins anschauen um dir ein paar Anregungen zu holen. Weitere Informationen findest du auch auf der Seite Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins. Grundlegende Seiten in deinem Wiki (Eine umfangreichere, aber immer noch unvollständige Liste findest Du im Starter Wikia Community Portal (englisch)) *Hauptseite: Die Haupseite deines Wikis ist die Seite, die Besucher als erstes zu Gesicht bekommen. *Community-Portal: Als Anlaufpunkt für die jeweilige Community bietet das Portal wichtige Informationen sowie Kontakt- und Austauschmöglichkeiten. *Kontaktiere uns: Hier kannst du Links zur Mailingliste des Wikis und zu Community-Seiten hinzufügen - alternativ nutze dazu einfach das Community-Portal. *Hilfe: Hier kannst du auf die zentrale deutschsprachige Hilfe-Kategorie und das Tutorial verweisen. Werbe für dein Wiki Wer eine Community aufbauen möchte, der muss andere Menschen auf sein Wiki hinweisen. Eine häufige Vorgehensweise ist es, anderen Leuten zu erklären, wer an dem Thema des Wikis Interesse hat. Sei freundlich und hilfsbereit gegenüber neuen Benutzern und unterstütze sie dabei, Teil des Wikis zu werden. Du kannst neue Autoren durch Hinweise auf relevanten Mailinglisten, Foren und Ansprache von eigenen Bekannten gewinnen. Bitte achte aber darauf, dass du es nicht übertreibst und Spam versendest. Bei Wikis mit regionalen Inhalten lohnt sich die Erstellung einer Presse-Mitteilung oder schick' einfach einen Hinweis auf das Wiki an die lokale Zeitungsredaktion oder andere interessierte Gruppen. Innerhalb von Wikia kannst du auf dein neues Wiki über die Wikia news box hinweisen oder es als Projekt des Monats vorschlagen. Weitere Informationen zu diesem Thema findest du auf der Seite Benutzer begeistern. Entwickle eine Community Der erste Schritt um eine Community aufzubauen ist, dass man neue Besucher begeistert, sich am Wiki zu beteiligen. Die folgenden Vorschläge können dabei helfen: *Erstelle ein Neue-Besucher-Seite oder ein Gästebuch, wo sich neue Benutzer beteiligen können, bevor sie Inhalte erstellen sollen. *Ermuntere neue Benutzer eine Benutzerseite zu erstellen und diese mit Inhalten zu füllen. *Grüße die Neuankömmlinge mit einer persönlichen Nachricht. (Vorlagen sind nützlich, aber selbst geschriebene sind besser.) *Füge Kategorien, Links oder Inhalte zu Seiten hinzu, die Neuankömmlinge erstellt haben. *Erstelle eine Seite, welche erklärt, wie sich neue Benutzer in das Projekt einbringen können. *Verlinke unfertige oder nachgefragte Seiten auf der Hauptseite, so dass Benutzer leicht sehen können, welche Themen eine Bearbeitung benötigen. *Führe Benutzer zum IRC-Channel, Mailinglisten oder zum Community-Portal, um die Gemeinschaft wachsen zu lassen. Du kannst z.B. mit der MediaWiki:Sitenotice darauf hinweisen, wie es auch bei Wikinews (englisch) gemacht wurde. *Organisiere oder beteilige dich an Events wie einem Logo Wettbewerb (englisch). Du kannst dies auch außerhalb des Wikis machen, um neue Benutzer anzulocken. Siehe MeatBall:WikiCommunityBuilding (englisch) und A Tale of Two Wikis (englisch) für weitere Ideen. Setze Grenzen In manchen Punkten wirst du Regeln für dein Wiki benötigen. Gestalte diese anfangs sehr einfach und erweitere diese später, wenn benötigt. Zum Beispiel: Es existiert eine Regel, welche eine Obergrenze von Reverts vorschreibt, um einen Edit-War zu verhindern. Diese Regel sollte mit dem Wiki wachsen und von der Gemeinschaft immer wieder weiterentwickelt werden. Zu viele Regeln sind anfangs jedoch ein häufiger Fehler. Dein Leitfaden des Projektes sollte die Grenzen klar machen. Manche Grenzen sind von der Wikia-Gemeinschaft vorgeschrieben, aber andere sind an das jeweilige Wikia angepasst. Für die globalen Wikia-Richtlinien und -Grenzen siehe Wikia policies (englisch). Administriere dein Wiki Jeder Gründer von einem Wikia hat Administratoren-Zugriff auf das Wiki, welches er gegründet hat. Andere Benutzer können diesen Zugriff ebenfalls vom Gründer oder einem anderen Bürokraten bekommen. Bitte lese dazu das Administratoren Handbuch (englisch) bevor du die Rechte verwendest. Um die Mailingliste zu verwalten, siehe bitte Mailingliste (englisch). en:Help:Improving your Wikia __NOEDITSECTION__ Zurück zur Hauptseite Verbessere dein Wikia